<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you even care? by ZayRay030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877716">Do you even care?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030'>ZayRay030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Bullies, But Jason doesn't remember, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian is heeling, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Guilty Batfamily members, Guilty Teen Titans, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Like that man is an asshole I swear, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Molestation, Panic Attacks, Protective Harley Quinn, Protective Selina Kyle, Ra's is an ass, Stab Wound, Talia is trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian gets stabbed  and beaten up by a few bullies. While he's bleeding out he thinks of his 'family', his 'friends' and his 'team'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne &amp; Everyone, Harleen Quinzel &amp; Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle &amp; Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown &amp; Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no words except that I'm sorry for the angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian gritted his teeth against the pain in his rib and closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady. </p><p>He wonders if his brothers would care if they found him. Found him lying in a puddle of his own blood, bones broken and looking like death had come. </p><p>He wonders if any of them would show up at his funeral. He wonders if they would cry. Would they even care to show up? Probably not. They would probably celebrate him going away. </p><p>Maybe his father would care. It was after all his idea. His idea for Damian not to fight those bullies. To just let them be. And look where that had landed him. </p><p>Broken and bleeding to death in some back alleyway. This really wasn't how he had thought he would die. A second time anyway. He had thought he would die by some huge foe. Or maybe of age. Or another natural cause. </p><p>Not because some bully had overpowered him and his friends had taken turns beating the shit out of him. He had wanted to fight back so badly but he hadn't wanted his father to shoot him a disappointed look. He hadn't wanted his brothers or sister to look at him in disgust for hurting the ‘innocent’.<br/>Tt. Says so much about them. </p><p>While Damian was bleeding out from a knife wound the bully had given using a rusty pocket knife, he began thinking. About his ‘family’, his ‘friends’ and his ‘team’. </p><p>To be fair he didn't even think his family was his… family. They barely even functioned together on a good day. Hell, half of them  if not all, hated him. Drake barely gives him the time of day and he continues to think of him as an assassin even after he changed. Even after he proved himself time and time again that he wasn't an assassin. </p><p>Todd. Well Todd barely speaks to him as it is. Only to insult him or to ask where the others are. Had he even apologised for shooting him? Probably. Or probably not. Damian couldn't remember with how much blood he was losing. He let out a small humourless laugh. </p><p>His father barely even gave him the time of day as it was. He hadn't even remembered his 13th birthday. He hadn't even bothered to ask him normal questions a father asks his son. But Damian couldn't blame his father. He had been the unexpected one. The unplanned one. The unwanted one. </p><p>Grayson was another story. He would probably actually care. If he wasn't focusing on someone else. Maybe he was still comforting Wallace after Damian had almost killed him. </p><p>He couldn't blame Grayson, though. Grayson was very well liked and he attracted people to him like how the planets were attracted to the sun. But Damian was selfish. He just wanted someone to love him. Was that so bad? Probably coming from an assassin like him. </p><p>Pennyworth. Now this man Damian knew loved him, no matter his flaws. He would miss their talks and those times they had tea together. Those were the most pleasant moments ever. He would definitely miss those over anything. </p><p>Kyle. He would miss her. She had been nice, even though her and his mother hadn't gotten along and he was his father's bastard child. Those two had shared some secrets that they would never tell the others and he had thought that maybe they could get close enough for him to call her mother. Guess it was too late for that. </p><p>He then thought of his actual mother. She would think him weak just like grandfather will think. She would probably be disappointed that she hadn't had the honour of killing him again. </p><p>He let out a sharp gasp as he tried to shift his body to a more comfortable position but that just agitated the wound worse and Damian couldn't help but feel like crying. </p><p>He thought back longer and couldn't help but think about Jonathan. The boy-man-  whatever the hell he was now, hated his guts. Well that's what he assumed. People who like you don't normally call you baby Hitler, but who knows? </p><p>Maybe that's just another thing that's different here and Damian is just a freak for not knowing it. </p><p>He thought about the first time they met and the last time they saw each other. Neither had been good. It went, like how Todd would normally say, shit. </p><p>He wasn't even surprised though. He couldn't blame anyone for not wanting anything to do with him. If anything Jon was lucky that he got away as quick as he had. He saved himself a shit ton of time being wasted on an assassin. </p><p>He thought of his other friends. Colin had been adopted earlier and even though those two had been keeping contact Damian could tell that Colin was happier in his new, normal life away from his. So he cut him off. </p><p>That's probably the nicest thing he had ever done to someone. Colin’s probably grateful for Damian doing this. </p><p>Maps parents have banned her from hanging out with him, not wanting their daughter to be associated with Damian Wayne. He couldn't blame them, really. </p><p>He honestly thought it was the best decision that they made for her and he keeps telling himself that when he sees Maps in the hallways of Gotham Academy and sees her talking to those who make his life a living hell. </p><p>Surren was focusing on the magical world and he had barely been giving Damian the time of day. At least when Damian dies then he wouldn't feel hurt. He would probably not even remember him. </p><p>Maya had travelled to Africa over a year ago and her and Damian hadn't spoken since after they had had a nasty argument before she had left.</p><p> Damian felt guilt, knowing for a fact that even though he was a monster, Maya would still feel so bad. Why couldn't he do anything right? </p><p>Damian’s train of thought quickly turned to his team and by that time his vision had begun to become glazed and wobbly and he could barely even concentrate on anything without a huge headache. </p><p>He let out a humourless chuckle and ignored the intense pain the vibrations had sent. </p><p>His team was a joke. Him being their leader was a joke. They barely even tolerate him as it was. They hate his guts and Damian could understand that. He would hate him too.</p><p> They would probably be glad that they could have someone else be their leader instead of him being their leader. Probably be overjoyed at the fact that he had died in the most undignified way possible. Old and New would probably make it an anniversary party. </p><p>He thought of Wallace and couldn't help the tears. He had thought what he was doing was the right thing but instead it had done the complete opposite.</p><p> He wished he could go back in time like the speedster could and apologies for being a nuisance. For being a pain. For being the worst person alive. </p><p>His old team had abandoned him the first moment they got, happier with his older brothers, far away away from him. And no matter how badly he wanted to blame them he knew they had every right to want to leave him. He just wished it didn't hurt so much. </p><p>Black spots began invading his vision every time he tried to focus on something and it truly was starting to grate on Damian’s nerves. </p><p>Suddenly he felt a rush of air next to him and heard a couple of thuds and horrified gasps.</p><p>“What the fuck happened!!?!” that voice sounded oddly like Todd and it sounded… worried. </p><p>“Todd?”</p><p>“And us baby bat.” said Grayson somewhere near him but Damian was too out of it to notice where. </p><p>“Don't forget us.” that sounded oddly like Wallace. </p><p>“What-what are you doing here?” he asked between gritted teeth as he tried his hardest not to scream in pain. </p><p>“Rescuing you, of course! What else!” that sounded like…Jonathan. </p><p>“I thought a baby Hitler wasn't worth saving.” he snarled as much as he could considering his circumstances. Shit why the fuck did he suddenly feel cold. </p><p>“I’ll deal with you later Kent! For now Damian is my priority.” snapped someone but he couldn't pinpoint who they were. </p><p>“Shouldn't all of you be glad?” He was genuinely confused. Why weren't they congratulating Jon. </p><p>“Why would we be glad?”</p><p>“Cause I'll be dead soon. You all hate me and now that I'm finally gone you won't have to deal with me anymore. It'll be like how all of you wanted.” he didn't know if it was the blood loss making him out of it that he would say that but he knew he didn't have much blood left to blush. </p><p>“We don't hate you!”</p><p>“Could have fooled me.” another sharp pain shot through him. “Oh shit, that's not good.”</p><p>“West, take him to the med bay at the watchtower.”</p><p>“Ye sir. How did this even happen?”</p><p>“Cause you all told me to let it happen.” when he heard his brothers confused noises he elaborated. “You all told me I should let the bullies do whatever. That I shouldn't use my strength against the ‘innocent’.”</p><p>“Fuck we-”</p><p>“Not now. Wally watchtower now. Oracle, find the footage. We have brats to hurt.”<br/>And suddenly he was being woodshed away.</p><p>Damian couldn't help but think that maybe they did care. Maybe they do love him. Maybe they don't hate him. Maybe Jon still wants to be his best friend. Maybe his teammates don't hate him. </p><p>But probably not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What where you doing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian's team, his brothers, his father, Jon and Clark are in the watchtower talking about Damian, not realising the boy is bleeding out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is while Damian is having is slight guilt session. Not very well written but I had shit to do so I needed to finish it off. This will probably have either 1 or 2 more chapters. At most 4.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the watchtower the sound of Batman complaining to Clark could be heard. This time he was complaining about his youngest son, Damian. </p><p>“It's not my fault. I told him not to engage with civilians.” muttered Bruce to Clark at the watchtower. </p><p>“Sure you could have handled it better but your right. Damian should not be using his skills against innocent civilians like that.” agreed Clark. </p><p>Before Bruce could continue the watchtower doors slid open and some people entered in. </p><p>“... and then I threw him…” came Jason's choice from where he was telling Damian's team a story about when Damian was younger. </p><p>“Bwahaha.” Everyone exploded into laughter as Jason continued his story. </p><p>“Jason! Be nice!” scolded Dick but there was clear amusement in his voice. </p><p>“That's about as nice as someone can get with that brat.” muttered Tim over his cup of coffee. </p><p>“True.” said everyone in sync. </p><p>“What's up?” came Jon's voice as he walked into the room. </p><p>“Jon!” greeted his father. Jon nodded at his father and sent him a small wave before turning his attention to his ex best friend's family. </p><p>“Just talking about Damian.” said Emkio, staring appreciatively at Jon. </p><p>“Anything interesting?” he asked boredly and everyone exploded into laughter again. Clark twitched slightly but didn't say anything. </p><p>“Good one!” said Gar, holding his hand up for a high five and it was later returned by Jon. </p><p>“Where is the demon anyway?” asked Wally. Even though Damiam had kicked him off the team the others still hung out with him knowing for a fact it pissed off their oh so great leader. </p><p>“I don't even know.” muttered Jason walking over to Bruce with the others waking behind him. “Yo Bruce! Where's the demon.” Jason asked his adoptive father. Bruce spared him a small smile before turning back to his stoic face. </p><p>“I don't know. I would have thought he would be with you.” said Bruce, unknowingly raising an eyebrow at his second son. </p><p>“Unlikely.” muttered Dick under his breath. He was still upset that Damiam had almost killed his best friend from childhood. </p><p>“I'll call him.” muttered Tim. Everyone surrounded the pale man as the phone rang but it went straight to voicemail. </p><p>“I thought we talked about having Damian ignoring your calls.” muttered Dick in disappointment. </p><p>“I'll have to talk to him about this.” muttered Bruce. </p><p>“I'll try.” said Jason. Once again however the phone was sent to voicemail. </p><p>“I'll give it a try. More of a chance he'll answer to me.” offered Dick. However that was once again sent to voicemail. Everyone had a small frown on their face. <br/>“Maybe he's out as Robin.” suggested Clark. </p><p>“Robin, come in. I said Robin, come in. Robin!” snapped Bruce into his comm but there was no answer. </p><p>“Maybe the brat’s pissed that you grounded him after the incident.” muttered Jason, feigning a look of disinterest and boredom, but those closest to him could tell that he was getting worried. </p><p>“Clark, pick up his heartbeat.” Bruce practically demanded of Clark but the man wasn't going to say anything, feeling his friend's heartbeat increase. When he strained his ears to listen he got worried. He could barely hear it. </p><p>“I… can't hear it. Jon you do it. You two are the closest.” said Clark, shaking his head in confusion. Jon nodded with a slightly guilty look. However his face suddenly paled and he looked ten times more worried. </p><p>“Try his tracker.” demanded Jon and everyone could hear the worry in his voice. The others finally looked up from their conversation after hearing the near hysterical tone in Jon's voice. </p><p>Bruce quickly did as the second superboy said and quickly looked through for his son's tracker. </p><p>“What's he doing in a back alley?” asked Gar. </p><p>“Probably beating up some poor kid.” muttered Tim under his breath but everyone still heard him. </p><p>“Are there any security cameras?” asked Emiko. When Bruce nodded she continued. “Check the cameras and find out what he's doing.” Bruce quickly did as she said but wished he hadn't. </p><p>There they all saw Damian's broken and bleeding form. There they saw his black eye and tears streaking down his one good eye. There they saw Damian with a gash on his forehead, too close to his temple. There they saw Damian's hair full of blood. There they saw Damian holding his side as blood seeped through his shirt. </p><p>“What the…”</p><p>However before anyone can continue that sentence they all felt a gush of wind and heard footsteps following after. </p><p>“Who did this?” hissed Bruce. </p><p>For once, the normally loud group were quiet, unable to answer the distressed father.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Way shorter than what I normally write but yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's talk about how bad we messed up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gathers around Damian's bed and tris to pin the blame on the other until Maya shows up and opens their eyes up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah. If this is short please tell me. I'm trying not to make my writing rushed but I get to insecure about my work and think it's too long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Put him on the bed. NOW!” demanded Bruce, cowl down and everyone could see the worry in his eyes and the distress. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked down at the boy in the hospital bed in his school uniform and realised just how tiny Damian was. He looked like a doll that had been stitched way too many times and left to be thrown away. </p><p> </p><p>“Who did this?” hissed Bruce, eyes narrowed into slits.</p><p> </p><p>“Barbara sent me the footage on what happened Bruce. Their names are Adam Fisher, Normin Gah and Ranny Dlawn.” answered Dick, looking slightly ill but rage could be detected in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Well their parents just lost a ticket into every Wayne gala and any business plans with them have been terminated.” said Tim from behind his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“And they just got a very biased interview by Clark Kent.” muttered Clark. Sure he might not see eye to eye with Damian but that did not mean he wanted to see the kid bloodied up and bruised. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what he said? When we came to pick him?” asked Jason after a few minutes of silence. The ones that weren't there turned and raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” asked Emiko. </p><p> </p><p>“He asked us what we were doing there.” and his voice sounded so surprisingly distraught for the big bad Red Hood before he continued on fiercely. “He said he thought a baby Hitler wasn't worth saving.” he hissed out the words baby Hitler like they were poison and turned to Jon. </p><p> </p><p>“Kent?” Bruce growled out, sending him an ugly glare and Jon shrunk in on himself. Kryptonian or not this man was scary. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I have nothing to say that could ever make what I said to him alright.” Hon finally said, head bowed down in shame. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmh. What else did he say?” Bruce asked his son's and Wally after turning one last bat glare at Jon. </p><p> </p><p>“He asked why we wouldn't be happy that we would be finally dead.” said Wally after a beat of silence when it looked like Damian's brothers weren't going to answer their father. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would we be happy?” asked Gar, genuinely confused. </p><p> </p><p>“He thought that we hated him.” said Tim distraught. </p><p> </p><p>“We don't hate him!” Everyone present immediately denied but Bruce just shot everyone a glare. </p><p> </p><p>“So what was that conversation earlier?” asked Bruce. Everyone had the sense to look ashamed of themselves and bow their heads down. </p><p> </p><p>“I texted the rest.” muttered Wally and everyone could see the phone in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Oracle already told the others.” said Dick, lifting a hand to rub his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't he fight back? He has the skills to.” asked Gar. </p><p> </p><p>“I told him not to use his strength against civilians. I guess I should have been more specific.” said Bruce, self loathing clear in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“No shit, old man!” snapped Jason. </p><p> </p><p>“No fighting.” said Clark before Bruce could open up his mouth. Jason and Bruce just stood there glaring at each other until Jason turned away. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck happened to Damian!” came an angry voice and when they turned around they came face to face with one angry Maya Ducard.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, who are you?” asked Emiko in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Damian's friend. Now what the fuck what happened to Damian and who do I need to hurt?” she asked, turning a powerful glare at Damian's family. </p><p> </p><p>“We're already dealing with them.” said Dick hoping to stop the girl's anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh and how? Not do a business deal with their parents?” asked Maya sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>Tim blushed bright red and looked away. She turned and glared at him before marching over to Damian. “I called Suren. He'll be able to heal Damian.” she said shortly, taking a seat on the edge of Damian's bed. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone just nodded at her and it was silent before more people began to enter. </p><p> </p><p>“Hermano, what happened?” Jaime asked Gar. </p><p> </p><p>“What he said. Is Damian okay?” asked Colin frantically. When he saw Maya there he calmed down slightly but still felt panic. </p><p> </p><p>“Physically we will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what does that mean?” asked Raven. </p><p> </p><p>“Meaning God knows what those heathens said to Damian.” snapped Maya glaring at the pale girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, ladies. No fighting.” said Kori, getting in between the two girls. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would Damian believe them though?” asked Wally. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Damian's self esteem? It's as low as him.” snapped Maya. “Why else do you think he stayed completely helpless? He would have fought back, no matter the consequences. But thanks to you dicks he instantly thinks you would all think that he's just an assassin.” she spat at the last word as if it was poison and everyone looked down in shame. </p><p> </p><p>“But baby brother knows we love him.” said Cass softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Please. It's amazing that we actually manage to convince him that he's a good person worth love. None of us help his mental state and honesty. I'm shocked he didn't stab himself.” she whispered the last part to herself but everyone still heard her. </p><p> </p><p>“We have a shit ton of grovelling to do.” muttered Jason. </p><p> </p><p>“You think?” asked Gar sarcastically. Before another fight could break out a bright light appeared into the room and a small black haired kid came out. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?” he demanded and Maya just pointed to the bed. “Shit, he looks bad.” he muttered and held his hand out and suddenly Damian was encased in a white light. </p><p> </p><p>When the light disappeared, everyone could see Damian looking as healthy as one could be. The stab wound was gone and all the bruises disappeared. Hell, even some wrongly lumpy places in his body were gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Been practicing magic. Didn't mean to ignore him.” said Suren when he saw Maya’s questioning look. </p><p> </p><p>“Better than me at least. I ignored him for a full year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well looks like we won't be the only ones begging for forgiveness.” muttered Dick. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry? You guys are going to be his personal slave for a month after this fuckery!” snarled Maya. Behind her Raven, Kori and Jaime nodded their heads in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well you also princess!” Jason tried defending himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Why you-” before Maya and Jason could start fighting a groan came from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>They all watched nervously as Damian opened his eyes and sat up. “What happened? And why the fuck are you here?” Damian asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed and see you next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let me tell you how bad you messed up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian finally explodes when asked why he believes what those bullies say. They're willing to wait though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if it was rushed or not. Also once again if I get anything incorrect please correct me. I forget what whapoens and I don't have the comics on me. I just go through random images.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?!” asked Damian confused when he saw his ole team along with Colin, Maya and Suren. </p><p> </p><p>“Well what do you remember?” asked Maya. </p><p> </p><p>“Those cretins attacking me and saying that no one loves me. Not exactly wrong but still, just because somethings true doesn't mean you should say it.” he whispered the last part to himself but Clark and Jon heard and boy if they didn't feel like the worst sacks of shit to exist on earth. </p><p> </p><p>“And they're lying.” said Colin. </p><p> </p><p>“Are they?” Damian asked him, raising an eyebrow, arms wrapped around himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Damian! What makes you think otherwise?” asked Kori but she could tell it was the wrong thing to say when Damian lowered his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay then let's start with you lot. The moment you all got you all decided to leave. You all decided that you didn't want anything to do with me and when Grayson offered you a place on his team, what did you do? You joined him without another thought. Didn't even try to talk or contact me after that.” he said harshly, still not looking up at any of them. </p><p> </p><p>The old titans had the sense to look down in slight shame. It wasn't the fact that none of them had wanted anything to do with Damian, they just thought he would be happy without them. Raven's heart was starting to crack with how sad Damian's emotions were. </p><p> </p><p>“My current team thinks of me as a complete joke after I fired West because he had given his speed force connection to deathstroke. Not to mention being the only human doesn't exactly bring you a lot of respect with superheroes.” when it looked like the metas in the room where going to complain Damian just looked up with a single raised eyebrow and they deflated. He was right. </p><p> </p><p>“Maya left me for an entire year after we got into a petty argument and hadn't tried to talk to me since.” Maya looked down slightly in shame. </p><p> </p><p>“Colin was truly happy away from Gatgam and me so I decided the best way for him to be fully happy was if I wasn't there.” Colin’s eyes had begun to tear up at the confession and he had to hold back from squeezing Damian into a hug.</p><p> </p><p> “Suren was too busy in magic to even care about me.” Suren looked down in shame. He truly hadn't meant to forget about Damian.</p><p> </p><p> “Maps’s parents decided that they didn't want their daughter associated with me and she's taken to ignoring me.” Maya clenched her fists, mentally reminding herself to find that girl later. </p><p> </p><p>“My own brothers hate my guts and try to find any reason to humiliate me.” Damian spat out hurt, anger and betrayal swirling around in those words. </p><p> </p><p>The boys had the sense to look ashamed of themselves and didn't try to cut Damian off as he finally let everything out. </p><p> </p><p>“Drake hates my  guts and tries to make a point to remind me and everyone else about that every chance he gets.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim looked down on shame. Did he truly do that? Did he truly make his brother feel so unloved that he would believe a bunch of spoiled brats? </p><p> </p><p>“Todd barely gives me the time of day unless he wants something from me. He hasn't tried to get to know me one bit and I don't know what hurts more. The fact that I can still remember him from my time at the League or the fact that he left me with them.” snarled Damian and Bruce let out a sharp gasp. </p><p> </p><p>Jason felt guilt swirl against him. He had remembered a small child there but had thought it was another baby assassin in the making and hadn't thought much of it. He had been too busy thinking about his revenge against Bruce to actually put any thought through it. </p><p> </p><p>“Grayson has been the only person in this family to show me love without strings attached and even then he uses it.” said Damian and Dick adopted a confused look. “He left me the moment he got and disappeared back to Bludhaven. Far away from me. He then pretended to be dead even when I needed him the most. He then decided to scream at me in front of his girlfriend just because I had wanted to save him.” Damian continued and so did Dick's guilt that was growing. </p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra hasn't even tried to get to know me. And I thought…I thought she would be able to understand me considering the fact that we both went through the same thing.” he whispered, hurt lacing his voice like poison and Cass felt guilt like she hadn't felt for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>“My father belittles me for every little action I do and doesn't try to get things from my perspective before immediately jumping to conclusions about me. My mother raised me to kill and belittles me just as much as father. And don't even get me started on my grandfather.” he said bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>“And Jonathan?” he said, chuckling bitterly. “Tt. He leaves me the moment he gets an invitation to the Legion of Superheroes and decides to call me Baby Hitler. He treats me as if I'm dirt from the bottom of his shoe and ignores me whenever he can.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan looked down. Part because of the complete shame he felt at the hurt he had bought Damian and part because the numerous nasty glares sent his way. </p><p> </p><p>“So now ask me again. Why would I believe what those entitled brats had said when it's true?” he asked the room. Raven eventually hovered over his bed and sat down. </p><p> </p><p>“We know that no amount of apologies is going to make up for what we did to you.” she said and Damian scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“But we are willing to wait.” said Jaime. He had been silent throughout Damian's speech but his guilt hadn't. Even the bug had been quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” he asked incredulously. When everyone nodded he took a deep breath. “I don't want to be Robin then.” when he heard a mix of sounds he held his hands up to continue. “Most of the problems stemmed from me being Robin and truthfully, I think it would be nice to sleep for a while and not wake up to a dozen or so bruises covering your torso.” he added lightly, as if to joke. It had the desired effect and numerous people snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“That's more than okay, Damian.” said his father, relief evident in his voice. He had his cowl down and Damian could see the love in them that he had never seen before. </p><p> </p><p>“Also can I have a cat?” he added. Bruce just held back his groan at the thought of getting another pet but he saw Damian's face and gave in. What was the harm anyway? </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>And even though they all knew that things won't be all dandy and cheary, they knew that they would be able to pull through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter of going to be the Epilogue. Tell me witch pairing you want. Choices are:</p><p>Damian/Jaime<br/>Damian/Gar<br/>Damian/Jon<br/>Damian/Wally<br/>Damian/Raven</p><p>They could be all together of you want and of you don't want a pairing tell me please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I didn't mess up with him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selina and Bruce have an argument until Selina makes an interesting offer. But what will Damian say?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So, this has always been something on my mind and because I love Selina being a mother figure I decided to add to this. If you dislike Selina or hate her please stay away then.</p><p>Also because this isn't obvious to people, I like characters and if you don't like them don't go on a fic or click the tag that says this character needs a hug or deserves better and procede to leave hate.</p><p>Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'M SORRY, WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!???” screamed Catwoman from the rooftop she was currently on, turning to shoot an amazingly effective glare on the Dark Knight. </p><p> </p><p>“Lower your voice, Catwoman.” said Bruce is his normally gruff voice but Selina wasn't having it. Her little kitten had gotten hurt and she wanted answers. <br/>“I'll lower my goddamn voice when I feel like it!!! Now what the fuck happened to my little kitten!?!” she hissed out, truly like a cat. </p><p> </p><p>“He's fine. He's recovering from the experience but with the help of his brothers he'll be fine. You're over-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, but his brothers who he thinks hate his guts and have been utterly horrible to him? Those brothers are meant to help his mental state?” she asked sarcastically, hands on her hips as she turned and shot another powerful glare at the man. </p><p> </p><p>“We're improving. I doubt he still thinks that they hate him.” said Bruce carelessly and Selina so desperately wanted to rip him a new one but she wasn't going to jeopardize his identity. </p><p> </p><p>“NO!! He's staying with people who he doesn't think hate him!!” she snapped and her eyes had a look that translated to, ‘try me bitch.’</p><p> </p><p>“And who's that going to be? He thinks that everyone hates him!” snapped Bruce back at her. He had to resist the urge to rub the bridge of his nose and keep his normal stoic features. </p><p> </p><p>“Me!” she snapped without thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“And since when were you and Damian close!?” he asked incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>“Since we started talking about cats! And why are you so upset!? Shouldn't you be happy!?” she asked, her harsh tone hiding the hurt she felt. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I'm happy. I just want to know why you think he'll be safe with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We've shared stuff that we've never shared with others, Bruce. Important stuff and if what half he says is true to me I'm sure he'll want to spend time with me. At least for a week.” said Selina. She was no longer screaming hatefully at Bruce, but she was still pissed. </p><p> </p><p>Selina could tell that Bruce was trying his hardest not to ask about what her and Damian had talked about, despite the cowl obscuring his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll ask him, then.” Bruce finally settled on. </p><p> </p><p>Selina nodded slightly, grateful. “That's all I ask for Bats.” Selina said. Bruce nodded his head once before pulling his grapple hook out and grappling away. Selina checked around to make sure that he was actually gone before she took out her phone from inside her suit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ivy?” asked Selina, after waiting for a few seconds for her friend to pick up the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Selina? What's wrong? Want me to make you a new pollen to use against the knight?” she asked excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing drastic. I just want to know if any of your plants had seen or heard about Damian Wayne getting beat up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Why do you ask?” her friend and even over the phone Selina could feel the women raising an eyebrow at her in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“I want the name of those boys written down, please. And get ready to meet your future nephew.” said Selina and before Ivy could ask anymore questions, Selina ended the call. </p><p> </p><p>Selina waited for a few seconds before she saw a vine emerge from the ground with a leaf attached to it. She gently took the leaf and patted the vine and read the names on the list. Looks like she just hit the jackpot. </p><p> </p><p>~Batcave~</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Bruce! What's up? Selina not let you have some?” Dick asked jokingly when he saw his father's face. His father just scowled even more and pulled his cowl away from his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Selina wants to take Damian for a week.” said Bruce in a monotone voice. All actions stopped in the bat cave and instantly Bruce was crowded by the others, demanding to know what happened. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce just put his hand up and slowly they became quiet. “I don't like this as much as the next person but at this point I'll take anything. It's nearly been a week and Damian still finches away from us.” said Bruce and only the people closest to him could tell that he truly was distraught at the idea of his own son flinching away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“But who's to say Selina is any better?! She could just make it worse!” protested Tim. He would never admit it but he didn't want Damian out of his sight. He didn't want a repeat performance of what happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently her and Damian got close.” Bruce replied gruffly before moving to the changing rooms. His kids stayed behind respectively but continued to voice their complaints. Finally when Bruce was just in a pair of sweatpants and shirt he got out again and made his descent upwards. </p><p> </p><p>“All of you get changed and then we'll ask Damian what he wants, okay.” it wasn't a request, it was a command and the others quickly got to changing. </p><p> </p><p>When they were finally in acceptable enough clothing for Alfred not to murder them the moment they got out, they quickly followed after Bruce. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, they joined him at the top of the staircase and started looking for Damian in the manor. After checking for him in the library, his room, the kitchen and the sitting room, they finally found him out in the garden. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Damian!” Tim called out and began to run to him. Damian fiddled with something for a minute before putting it back in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Drake?” Damian asked when Tim finally reached him with the others behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“Bruce wants to ask you something.” said Jason, stepping back to push his father in front of him. Bruce sent him a glare without any real heat before finally leaning in front of Damian. He pretended he didn't see the flinch and ignored the feeling of his heart crack. </p><p> </p><p>“Selina wanted to know if you wanted to stay with her for a week.” said Bruce, straight to the point but then backtracked when he saw Damian's shocked face. “You absolutely don't have to. She was just asking and if you don't want to we can-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would like to stay with her for the week.” said Damian, cutting his father off. For once there was a small light in his eyes that his family had never seen before. They took a moment to admire how much younger he looked and they felt their hearts crack as they realised that they caused most of his pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, well, great. Well, eh, pack your bags-”</p><p> </p><p>“No need, Bruce.” came a voice and everyone turned to see Selina behind them. She walked briskly towards Damian and kneeled down. “Hey, kitten.” she whispered softly. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you-” asked Jason. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you forget who one of my best friends is?” Selina asked, not bothering to turn around to face the others, keeping her gaze firmly locked on Damian, but everyone could tell she was rolling her eyes. Jason blushed slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, kitten.” Selina whispered again. Damian nodded and jumped, wrapping his legs around her waist. “Here's to hoping you stay tiny and small.” she whispered again. Damian gave a shy smile at her and just hid his face in the crook of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“But his clothes and-” protested Dick. He wanted to spend at least one more night with his baby brother before he was taken away again.</p><p> </p><p>“No need. I already have some of his clothes over at mine.” said Selina dismissively. Suddenly the ground began shaking and Selina was swallowed into the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell just happened” Tim muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“Damian was just taken in by a woman with a crazy cat fetish. And apparently this woman is suddenly the closest thing to an actual mother to him and he trusts her more than he trusts us.” Dick answered him and he didn't bother trying to hide the hurt in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Bruce?” Jason asked his father when he still hadn't spoken. The others turned to him, expecting to be angry but instead he had a barely visible smile on his face and there were unshed tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“He's happy.” he said, almost in a daze. The others just nodded and began guiding their dad to the Manor. He was right. Damian was happy and they were going to keep him happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, who would you rather Damian end up with.</p><p>Jaime Reyes<br/>Raven<br/>Garfield Logan<br/>Rebirth Wally West<br/>Jonathan Kent</p><p>Or a mix of them all together. I asked the same question on my tumblr and my Wattpad. I still need to set up a poll on my Fanfiction.net account.</p><p>If you like this story check out my other story, We should have been better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. She didn't push and he couldn't help but feel grateful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selina welcomes Damian in and he gets a new cat and dismisses something about himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So as I made it clear on my wattpad this story has Selina as a main character in this. If you dislike Selina please get off this story or try to read it and keep your hate to a minimum. Please and thank you.</p><p>Also thank you so much for the kudos! It means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks Selina.” Damian finally said in the safety of Selina’s penthouse. </p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, Robin.” she said jokingly, putting the small teen down on the plush carpet. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually you can't call me that anymore.” said Damian, rubbing the back of his neck. For some reason being around Selina helped him feel more… normal. Like he could be like everyone else here and she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. </p><p> </p><p>“And why not. New name?” she asked, reaching over to gently grab his shoulder and steer him to the kitchen, glad for the height difference. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, new nothing. I'm no longer part of my father's crusade.” he said and he almost sounded hysterical with the relief. Selina stilled for a moment before turning him around to face her. </p><p>They stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a while and Damian stated to worry that he had messed up, that maybe he shouldn't have given it up. He was so into his worries that it came as a surprise when Selina wrapped her arms around his slim figure. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm so happy for you.” she said softly, her chin resting in his head. He clung on to her and she didn't mention the tears on her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Sel.” he said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“You're lucky you're cute and I love you or else I would have scratched you for that nickname.” she murmured into his ear. He snorted lightly and giggled. The peaceful moment was interrupted when a beautiful cat with pure black fur and blue eyes jumped on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you have a fan.” she said, amusement colouring her tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I keep…?” he trailed off not knowing the gender. Selina smirked at him slightly before picking the cat up gently, despite the mewl of protest and checked underneath. </p><p> </p><p>“Her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I keep her?” he asked, his cheeks colouring slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You think Bruce will let you.” she asked worriedly, placing the slightly small cat in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“My father will let me. After all he owes me a cat.” he added, smirking slightly but there was a deep pain in his eyes. A pain that speaks of things that he can't speak of now.</p><p> </p><p>“That's a story I would like to know for another day. For now you're going to have a meal, shower and change into some clothes.” she said softly, but firmly making it clear that Damian will not disobey her. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm? Even though you fooled father and the others-” Slina cut him off with a duh expression. </p><p> </p><p>“You're going to wear one of my hoodies and shorts. You're small enough that they'd fit and slim enough that it's a cute baggy.” she said, going over to the fridge and pulling out some ingredients to make a sandwich. She'd build him up to bigger meals later. For now she's going to keep it nice and simple. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know whether I should feel offended that you think I have a femine figure or not.” he said jokingly, going to sit on the counter. His newly adopted and unnamed cat cuddled closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn't say that.” she said teasingly, happy to find that she has all the ingredients to make a sandwich for the both of them, and a slice of toast for the cat. </p><p> </p><p>“Implied it pretty well.” he said, before turning his attention to the cat. “What should I name her?” he asked while Selina began making the sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>“A) don't be offended, kitten and b) it's up to you.” she said, handing him a sandwich and placing a slice of toast in front of the cat. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Cleopatra?” he said after a beat of silence. The cat looked at him for a moment, as if judging him, before cuddling closer as if to say ‘that'll do.’</p><p> </p><p>“Cleopatra seems to like it don't you girl?” Selina’s voice had turned into a slight coo. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent in the vast kitchen. Occasionally they would both ask each other questions but other than that no other noises except for the occasional meow and bite. Selina didn't try and push Damian to answer anything that had happened and she could tell he was grateful. </p><p> </p><p>When he had finished he had quickly got off the counter and hugged Selina before carrying the cat and going over to the guest room he had always stayed in. “I laid out some clothes for you before I went to the Manor. There in the bed and wardrobe.” Selina called after him. She heard a small thank you being yelled back. Selina smiled slightly after his retreating form before shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Damian?” she asked herself quietly, left to her thoughts and what had made such a small 14 year old like this. </p><p> </p><p>When Damian had gotten to his room he let out a small exhale. He was grateful for Selina and her ability not to push for information when it's clear that she shouldn't. He placed Cleo on the bed before grabbing a black hoodie that had the word cat on it in white and a pair of short short pajama shorts and quickly hurried into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>He stood there in the shower for God knows how long, just staring at his scars and wondering what was wrong with him and why people loved him. He was immensely grateful for the fact that Selina had a ton of hot water or he would have gotten out well before he had wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after what seemed like an hour to him but probably half of that to Selina he stepped out of the shower after washing his hair a bit and stepped into a towel before coming face to face with a huge mirror. </p><p> </p><p>Selina wasn't kidding when she had implied that he had a feminine figure. A feeling stirred in his gut and Damian didn't know whether it was good or not but he ignored it. He would tackle it when he tackled the main problem. </p><p> </p><p>He changed into the clothes and couldn't help but snuggle deep into the hoodie. It ended at mid thigh and made the shorts completely invisible unless one was to lift his hoodie up. </p><p> </p><p>He got out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed and collapsed into it. He rolled over onto his back before pulling the blankets back to crawl deeper into the warmth. Cleo quickly crawled over to the top of his head and licked his cheek before hopping off his pillow and curling on the foot of his bed. </p><p> </p><p>He laid there on the bed thinking of mindless things making sure to stay away from his family and the superworld and eventually he felt a weight on his eyes and the feeling of sleep enveloping him.</p><p> </p><p> He heard the door open but he didn't have the strength to jump up and attack and instead of the feeling of a knife or a gin of his forehead, instead it was lips kissing him goodnight and a whisper of “Sweet dream kitten, see you in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian slept peacefully for the rest of the night, the only thing in his dreams were cats, islands and a sweet voice telling him he was loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give me your thoughts down in the comments and once again tell me who you'd like Dami to end up with. So far the only one with no votes is Wally.XD</p><p>Your support means a lot to me and see you in the next chapter. If you like this story make sure to read We should have been better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I didn't want it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlivy appear and Damian has an unpleasant flashback.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has homophobic language, molestation and panic attacks. If this bothers you in any way please click of this chapter.</p><p>I was so scared to post this out. Please don't hate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian woke up, to instead of his brothers screaming bloody murder or Pennyworth telling him to wake up, to Harley Quinn looking down at him. He screamed, loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Selina. Ya didn't tell us he was a pansy.” came her thick accent. Damian scrambled up, heart beating, completely forgetting about the clothes he wore, and continued screaming bloody murder. </p><p> </p><p>“Harley!” yelped Selina as she ran into the room, Ivy right on her heels, mild amusement on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Harley, sweetheart, away from the boy please.” came her voice. Harley pouted slightly before moving over to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Damian, are you okay?” Selina asked, thoughts all on Damian, looking him over.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure, I'm as fine as someone can get when a clown is looking down at you when you first open your eyes up.” he said sarcastically after he stopped screaming, panting slightly, hand on his beating heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Where's Cleo?” asked Selina worriedly. At that moment a black cat jumped out of nowhere and landed in the bed before going over to snuggle next to Damian, trying to provide some comfort. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that, sugar!” came Harley’s loud voice, smirking slightly at the ex-robin. “I thought you were supposed to fight back. Ya know? Being Robin and all.” she said, still in Ivy's arms, turning over to shoot him a confused look. </p><p> </p><p>“Not Robin anymore.” he said, staring at her, as if daring her to insult him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good. Punching evil meanies doesn't really help ya, does it?” she said and Damian was taken back at how chalant she seemed to be, as if him quitting Robin didn't surprise her. </p><p> </p><p>“Tt.” he finally settled, looking away, keeping Cleo in his arms, hoping to the Lord that they couldn't see the blush on his cheek but when he heard the coos he knew they did. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice outfit.” came Ivy's amused voice and Damian finally realised that he was still in short shorts and Selina’s hoodie. He blushed some more, looking away. </p><p> </p><p>“She wasn't trying to be mean, kitten.” Selina hurried to reassure him. Harley and Ivy both shared a guilty look, feeling bad. They had not meant to make their future nephew feel bad, they were just teasing him. When Selina had said that his mental health was bad Harley thought she was exaggerating. She had her work cut out for her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ya, sugar! You look adorable! Anyone would be lucky to have ya!” Harley said, her voice bubbly and happy, bounding over to the bed and taking Damian into her arms, surprisingly gentle for the clown. </p><p> </p><p>“Not so sure about that.” he whispered and no one heard apart from Harley. She felt her heart crack slightly. Who the fuck would have messed up with a teens mental health this bad?</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't we let the boy get showered?” suggested Ivy, her normally seductive voice gentle and Damian could only find mild astonishment. Trying not to slip into a panic attack was hard </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. You know where the clothes are, right Dami?” asked Selina. When Damian nodded she continued. “Great! Come on, Harley!” she said as she grabbed her best friend and dragged her out. Ivy followed after them, only after sending Damian a look. </p><p> </p><p>Once Damian knew they were gone he flopped back into the bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Great morning, so far!’ he thought sarcastically. ‘Woke up to a clown looking down at me and screamed my heart out, embarrassing myself.’</p><p> </p><p>He continued to think bitter thoughts, trying his hardest not to slip into a panic attack. He quickly diverted his thoughts from Selina’s guests and picked out some clothes. He eventually settled on an oversized hoodie and shorts again before going to the shower. </p><p> </p><p>Once he got into the bathroom he stripped and quickly got under the shower, putting the water on hot. He didn't feel the scalding hot water as he should have, feeling slightly numb, unable to stop himself from thinking about what Harley had said. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ya, sugar! You look adorable! Anyone would be lucky to have ya!’ she had said. Damian hadn't known whether it was pity, the truth or she was pulling some evil prank but he didn't believe her.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone who dated him would regret it. They would start to hate everything. They would start to see the ugly, meaning they'll start to see him properly. They would hate him and Damian couldn't blame them. He hates him too. And before he could stop it, a memory started to resurface. </p><p> </p><p>~FLASHBACK~</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Damian!” came the bubbly voice of Rachel Wood, a nice blonde girl in his class. She was actually one of the few who he hadn't thought were pests. </p><p> </p><p>“Wood.” he replied shortly, not noticing the growing gaggle of students around them, some with their phones out. Truthfully, one of his biggest mistakes apart from thinking he belonged in his family. </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted, to you know, go on a date?” she asked, faking shyness and Damian, with his stupid beating heart, hadn't reliased. Stupid. Moron. Idiot. </p><p> </p><p>“If you would like.” he replied and immediately the people around them exploded into laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“You thought she was serious!?” came the incredulous voice of her friend, Mia Dare, when she noticed his surprised and slightly hurt face at the laughing. Just when he was about to retort with something, Joseph Fisher, the most popular boy in school, came barrelling down bending down to kiss Rachel smack on the mouth. </p><p> </p><p>There were a bunch of cheers and cat calls all around and Damian felt a stab in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, freak! I'm actually dating Joey, a real man!” she added cruelly, looking him up and down. Damian felt the urge to cover and he felt his cheeks colour as everyone around him started laughing again. </p><p> </p><p>His saviour came in the form of the bell and everyone slowly started to move away, going to their classes still laughing and pointing at him. Eventually the only people left were himself and Fisher. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from my girl, Wayne. I don't need your freakishness on her!” he snapped pushing Damian on the chest. Damian landed on the floor, cheeks slightly red at the action. Fisher of course thought of it as something else. “Aw. The little freak is upset? Maybe we could set you up with that ugly ass nerd. What's his name again?” Damian didn't speak as the boy continued to mock him. “Ah that's it. Adam Baker. Two ugly ass fagots.” he sneered as he reached over to pull Damian up. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly groped his pants and Damian felt himself squeak, trying to fight back before remembering his family's warning and stilling. “You like that, freak?” jeered Fisher disgustedly. He dropped on Damian and spat on him. “Ugly fagots like you should die.” and he walked away, leaving Damian feeling violated and disgusted by everything in his life, tears in his eyes as he ran out of the school and away from the tourment, not even caring about the scolding he was going to recieve from Grayson and his father or the smug looks of the others. He just wanted to get away.</p><p> </p><p>~End flashback~</p><p> </p><p>“Honey I need you to calm down. Sugar I need you to breathe. Come on 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2…” continued a voice that oddly sounded like Harley. </p><p> </p><p>Damian tried his hardest to match her breathing but it was too much. “I-i- can't. It hurt. I didn't like it. I di-din’t like it!” he cried, feeling overwhelmed. </p><p> </p><p>“I know sweetheart. But I need ya to breathe for me and then you can tell me. Come one love. 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2…” she continues and Damian slowly started to match his breathing to her and eventually he collapsed into her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn't like it, I didn't like it…” he continued like a matra. Harley just sat there, in the hot turned cold shower, agreeing with him, not caring about the boy's nudity but making sure that she didn't touch Damian there. </p><p> </p><p>“Harley, is he okay?” he heard Selina ask. </p><p>“Really, Selina?” asked Harley. </p><p> </p><p>“What Selina is trying to say, babe, is it settled?” came Ivy's voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? I don't think it will be for a long time.” she said. “Go prepare breakfast. I'll keep Damian here. Go!” she yelled out again when she didn't hear movement. </p><p> </p><p>“I trust you!” came Selina’s honest voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I'll save you and the boy some.” said Ivy with emotion in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Love ya too!” Harley yelled back before turning her attention to Damian. </p><p> </p><p>“... I didn't want it, I didn't want it…” Damian continued saying, not being able to break out of his transe. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” said Harley. “I know.”she whispered, holding him tighter, not minding the feel of her shirt getting wet. </p><p> </p><p>She was so hurting the punk who had touched the kid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave your opinions down below and please no bashing. Kudos and bookmarks give me life!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No one was going to hurt him again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian tells Harley what happened and she's there for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian felt numb. He felt numb when Harley had hugged him, whispering to him that things will be okay. He felt numb when she had closed the water, the hot water beating down on him had been lost to the boy still trying to get back to the land of the functioning. He had felt numb when she had picked him and set him down on the counter. He had felt numb when she had gently dried him off. He had felt numb when she had gently placed him into some clothes. He had felt numb when she had picked him up again and placed him onto the bed, still keeping him her tight embrace. </p><p>He finally broke down when Cleo had jumped into his lap, the top of her head bumping against his chin. He hugged her furry body tightly as he cried and he felt Harley tighten her embrace once again and felt a few tears drop on him but he didn't care. He didn't want to care anymore. </p><p>“What happened, kid?” she finally asked, looking down and gently placing a hand under his chin and guiding him upwards to face her. His eyes looked dead and if it wasn't for the tear tracks on his face she would have thought him to be an uncaring corpse. </p><p>“Why do you care?!” he demanded, desperately trying to escape her grasp but the clown wasn't giving up. She was stronger than she looked. </p><p>“‘Cause as a doctor and close friend of Selina, it's my duty to care for people in need, especially people she cares about. So now, we can sit here until you tell me what's going on or we can get Ivy to bring in one of her toxins.” Harley knew it was cruel but she knew that if the kid didn't tell someone he would break down and the result wouldn't be pretty. </p><p>Damian stubbornly sat there with her, holding Cleo tightly, glaring ahead at the wall. ‘Two can play that game’ thought Harley as she tightened her grip on the kid before subconsciously swaying, as if there was a beat out there that she didn't know about. </p><p>Damian eventually went lax against her, body unstiffening. He still looked scared but at least he was calm. “It was a couple months ago.” he began and he looked up at her, cursing the fact that she had a couple inches on him. </p><p>Harley hummed and nodded for him to continue, not interrupting him. “This adequate looking girl had approached me and suggested we go on an outing together.” he continued, blushing slightly at the formality in his voice. It never used to bother him before but a lot of things didn't bother him before. </p><p>Harley, however, didn't make fun out of him. Instead she gently moved his hair to the side, away from his eyes. She nodded for him to continue, already a bad feeling stirring in her gut. </p><p>“I had agreed, foolishly not analysing my surroundings. Her friends and my peers had begun laughing at me, as if a giant joke had been told. And then the school bully came down and kissed her. It was all quite horrifying. It looked like they were trying to eat each other.” he said the last part half jokingly, half horrified. Harley snorted a little, understanding what the kid meant. People making out in high school was rather horrific. </p><p>“It turns out that they had been going out and it was her way of telling the entire school that. Her reasoning for using me as a way to tell everyone was because she wanted to announce to the world that she was dating a ‘man’ and I apparently wasn't.” he said, blushing slightly. He felt Harley tighten her grip on him once again and he felt himself tear up a little. </p><p>“Thankfully, the bell had gone off and everyone had scrambled off to their lessons. All except for Fisher, he had stayed behind.” his breathing had started to pick up again. Harley tilted his chin up again and softly pressed her lips to his forehead. The oddly motherly gesture had him calming down slightly and he took a deep breath. </p><p>“The imbecile had told me to stay away from him and that-that heartless witch and informed me he could get me a date with Adam Baker because we're both f-f-fag-” he lot out a little sob, shaking in Harley’s arms. Harley desperately wanted to comfort him but she knew that he had to keg it all out. </p><p>“He then groped me and I wanted to escape his hold but my f-father had told me I wasn't allowed to hurt civilians and he had taken it as me liking it but I didn't, I'd didn't, I-” Damian tried again but he just started sobbing. Cleo gently meowed in his arms but inside she wanted to hurt whoever had hurt her new human. </p><p>“Oh, sugar. I know you didn't. It's okay. It's okay.” Harley said softly, rocking him in her arms. </p><p>They stayed like that. Harley held Damian gently in her arms and soon she rocked him to sleep. </p><p>“So, what happened?” asked a voice she knew too well. When she turned around she could see Selina with a worried look and Ivy the same but less amplified. </p><p>“Well I just planned the murder of a couple brats who are homophobic and molestors.” declared Harley, gently tucking Damian in. </p><p>“No killing children.” Selina said but Harley could tell that she was disappointed. </p><p>“I'm sure my plants can help hurt them in other ways.” said Ivy, a smirk on her face.</p><p>“Babe. Right now we need to make sure that Damian doesn't go back to that hell place. And sorry, Selina. I know you want to know but the kid trusted me. I ain't breaking that.” Harley said apologetically towards Selina. Selina frowned but nodded. Damian wasn't going to be hurt again. </p><p>“His breakfast is going to be cold.” Selina said. </p><p>“Well it's a good thing you're practically a chef. Now come on. I need to find a Joseph Fisher and hurt him.” Harley said, leaving Damian's room. </p><p>“No killing children even if they deserve it!” Selina said, following her friend. Ivy stayed in the room and her heart broke again. </p><p>Damian looked far too fragile for her liking. “Oh, petal. No one is going to hurt you again.” she whispered before following the laughter of her girlfriend and her best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me your thoughts about this chapter down in the comments anf remember! Kudos give me life and sod does you bookmarking this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You do you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian and Ivy have some time together and Damian questions himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't hate me for the long wait. Just distraction and shit. Also school starts in Monday and I am so not ready.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Damian woke up again he felt like his head was being crushed and his face felt far too hot. Upon further realisation he realised it was Cleo sitting on his face. He muffled a groan into the fur of her stomach before using what was left of his arm energy to pluck her off his head and place her near him. </p><p>“Ah, you're finally awake.” came a voice and when he turned around he saw Ivy sitting on his bed, a beautiful red flower near her in a pot. </p><p>Damian sat up straighter, wary of her. Sure, Selina might trust her and he knows she wouldn't try anything in front of her or Harley but he still felt wary. This was the same woman who used her plants to try and kill him. He wasn't about to start trusting her anytime soon. </p><p>“Relax, petal. I don't have a death wish and I don't plan on dying any time soon. Selina would have my head and Harley would surely be pissed at me. I also don't need the bat after me for killing his kid.” she said, raising an eyebrow at him as he still didn't lower his defensive stance but didn't comment on it anymore. He would trust her, hopefully. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, staring at the plant as if it was his ticket to death. </p><p>“Umm, I'm friends with the owner of the penthouse.” she said. Damian shot her an unamused look, determination in his eyes not faltering. </p><p>“Okay, so what are you doing in my room. I would have thought you'd be making goo goo eyes at Harleen.” he said. </p><p>“Trust me, kid. I would love to be with my girlfriend but right now I'm going to be the good person and help the traumatised kid.” she said. Damian opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't a traumatised look before she shot him a look. </p><p>“Okay, fine. But why is this in any of your interest?”</p><p>“Because, believe it or not kid, I actually have a heart.” she said. </p><p>“Tt.” he scoffed before he settled his eyes on the plant again. “What's that for?” he asked, still slightly wary. </p><p>“This is a plant.” she said. </p><p>“And your plans always have something unnatural about them. Now, what is it?” Damian asked, more forcefully. Ivy just rolled her eyes at the ex-vigilante and couldn't help but smirk. ‘Once a Robin always a Robin.’ she thought fondly before turning back to her plant. </p><p>“This is a plant that will allow you to communicate with either me, Harley or Selina. It can also protect you pretty well and makes excellent tea.” she added. </p><p>“Why do I need it?”</p><p>“Really want me to answer that?” Ivy asked, raising a single eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Tt.” he answered, looking away from her and flopping back down the bed. “What time is it?” he asked, not looking up at her, keeping his eyes closed. </p><p>“A little bit past noon.” Ivy answered. She covered a snicker when the boy shot up like a bat from hell, his eyes going wide before he flipped the covers off and started scrambling out of the bed. “Where are you going?” she asked when she saw him go through the clothes that Selina had. </p><p>“Out. Damn it. Why does Selina not own any jeans.” he muttered, moving clothes out of the way, eyes wide. </p><p>“No you're not.” said Ivy, standing up off the bed and turning to face him, arms crossed. </p><p>“Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me?” he asked sarcastically before letting out another curse when he only found my skirts and shorts in the drawer he opened. </p><p>“Me.” replied Ivy and before Damian knew it vines started to rap around him and he was flipped over, hanging upside down. </p><p>“Yagh.” yelped Damian. His face turned bright red and he glared at a smirking Ivy. “I hate you.” he snapped when she didn't lose her smirk and wrapped her vines around him tighter when he started struggling. </p><p>“I know. Now. We're going to sit here while you tell off every single person who's messed with you so I send out my plants to kill them.” said Ivy. “Or we can talk like girls having their nails painted.” she added and was rewarded with Damian blushing again. </p><p>“Tt.” Damian stayed there and Ivy just simply grabbed a magazine from the bedside table and started flipping through it. The silence stretched for a long time and Ivy was starting to get worried. When she was about to release him from his bones he started speaking. </p><p>“When did you know you liked Harley?” he asked, almost shyly and definitely scared. </p><p>“Oh, it took a long time. I knew I liked women as well. I just didn't know about Harley. She was always my best friend but when she broke it off with the joker once and for all I just finally realised I liked her. Of course we went through so much shit to get together but I think it was worth it.” Ivy answered, shooting him a confused look. </p><p>“Do you find it weird that you like both men and women?” Damian asked, his cheeks burning red and he was looking away from her. Ivy smiled softly at him. </p><p>“Nah, not really. I find both men and women hot and attractive. It just depends who they are.” said Ivy. “Why Petal? Got someone special?” Ivy had meant for that to come out as teasing but Damian let out a wounded sound and she Bach tracked slightly, remembering the kids many issues. “Not that there's anything wrong with that. I would be hypostrical and all.”</p><p>Ivy waited again for Damian to speak again and internally cheered when he spoke again, voice soft. </p><p>“When I was child my mother and grandfather had it drilled into me that I must always have an heir. That I should get with a wealthy, pretty, healthy woman to provide the best heir.”</p><p>“Now that's just bullshit.” Ivy snapped. She winced slightly when Damian flinched slightly and she quickly moved him near her and got rid of the vines around him and hugged him slightly. “If you want to date a girl like that go for it but if you want to date someone go for it. Your mother and grandfather are way too old anyway. Plus if anyone gives you grief tell me.” she added teasingly. </p><p>“I question how either you or Herleen were seen as dangerous in the criminal underground.” he said, scoffing slightly. </p><p>“Watch it. I might be sweet right now but I will wrap you around those vines again and give you a full makeover.” Ivy said warninky and she was awarded by a snort of laughter. </p><p>“Oh the horror.” he said sarcastically. </p><p>“Indeed. Now come on. I'm starving and you're probably starving as well.” and just as she said that Damian’s stomach rumbled. </p><p>“Fine. Selina makes a good chicken salad.” he said, the idea of food seeming very appealing right now </p><p>“Hm. Now come on. You can get changed later.” Ivy said and quickly they both stood up and headed out. “Don't forget your plant.” Ivy added. </p><p>“Trust me. I don't plan on getting strangled at night for forgetting about a planet.” he said sarcastically and yelped when Ivy tickled him. </p><p>“Don't push me. Now come on. Before Harley eats it all.” she said teasingly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave your thoughts because it gives me life. Sorry about the errors. I'm doing this on my phone and it's such a troll most times.</p><p>Also I am loving harlivy and bisexual ass is in love with poison Ivy. I don't take criticism.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It'll be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>View over of Dami's time with the sirens and some comfort with Selina</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hold the pitchforks and please think about this meager offering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian had ended up spending more than just a week with the Sirens. To be accurate he had spent a month with them and he was sure that everyone in his life who actually cared about what he wanted thought it was for the best. The month with the sirens had been… interesting. It was certainly memorable. </p><p> </p><p>He'd had his sessions with Harley daily and it had been hell. Don't get him wrong he appreciated the fact that the woman was helping him and the lessons generally did help but the feeling of someone asking him questions he wasn't… comfortable with, was unnerving. Sure he had quit Robin but Robin hadn't left him. He'd always been trained to not let anyone prod through his head and no one had ever spoken about emotions with him. </p><p> </p><p>Harley understood however. When it was clear he didn't want to talk about something she understood and left it and he never felt the judgement he would normally feel if someone from his family asked him something and he declined it. </p><p> </p><p>Ivy had been…well nice? Damian wasn't sure. He didn't know many people who were nice to him so the feeling is still foreign to him. </p><p> </p><p>She had been helpful that's for sure. She had also taken him out shopping and had bought him stuff that before he would have blushed and vehemently declined against. However she hadn't judged him when he had come out of the dressing room dressed in a pair of shorts and cropped hoodie with some shorts over a pair of tights. She had simply smirked and asked which colours he had wanted and proceeded to buy him the clothes that related to it. </p><p> </p><p>The plant she had given him was nice too. It kept him calm and it was a luxury he never really got to experience so it was nice. It helped him sleep better too. It didn't completely get rid of his nightmares but he had to admit that without the plant he was certain they would be a whole lot worse. </p><p> </p><p>Him and Ivy had sat down and talked about stuff. Sometimes about Harley, others about his family, and other subjects. She never bought up his sexualoty but she had hinted at it a couple of times but Damian had remained silent and she had dropped it.</p><p> </p><p>His new cat, Cleo had been a delight. He was uncertain however if her or Alfred would get along but he was sure they would end up finding at least one thing in common with the other. </p><p> </p><p>Selina had been the best. He could finally understand why his father would choose her as a spouse. </p><p> </p><p>She never ragged on him when he did something wrong and she never stared at him in disappointment. She never looked at him like he was intruding in her life and she never hinted that she might be getting bored of him. She just sat down with him and held him when it was clear to the both of them that it would be a rough night. She was never annoyed when he woke her up screaming about a nightmare that his plant wasn't able to protect him from. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice. They were nice. To him at least. He was sure that they were still doing their lite crimes and he had heard on the news that Selina had almost clawed out the eyes of a pedophile before Batman had managed to stop her. Damian couldn't help but the flare of pride when he saw her crush on the guy's crotch with her heeled boots. He saw his father wince but he hadn't repreminded her. </p><p> </p><p>His family had texted him. And by that he meant Grayson had continued to send hon continuously sappy messages. Todd had sent him one message and it had said ‘sorry’. Damian wasn't sure what he was sorry for and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. </p><p> </p><p>Drake had sent him 3 messages. One was telling him what was going on with the vigilante works and immediately the second text had been a sorry. He hadn't texted him up until the last week had had with Selina when he sent a sorry. </p><p> </p><p>His father had texted him quite a few times. Sometimes it was talking about the weather or whatever Pennyworth had cooked and other times it would be apologies. Damian hadn't known how to respond to those so he had just left them on read. </p><p>Some part of him felt guilty but when he bought it with Harley she had threatened him that she would confiscate his phone until he learnt his opinion mattered and that he shouldn't feel guilty for not knowing how to respond to something after growing up with an emotionally declined family. </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra texted him a continuous stream of ‘miss you’s’ and Damian hadn't answered to a single one of them lest he be guilted into going back home. </p><p> </p><p>Overall the month had been… a treat. A rarity he ever got no matter where he went. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly, it was coming to a close. He had packed a small bag full of the stuff he had gotten while with Selina and looked sadly around the room, unbelieving of the fact that this was all coming to an end. </p><p> </p><p>“You know if things get worse you're always invited to come stay with me.” said a voice from behind him and Damian didn't have to be Robin to know it was Selina. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, it's just.” Damian huffed before starting his sentence again. “What would happen if they preferred it when I was here? What happens if they just realised that the world is better-”</p><p> </p><p>“If you finish that sentence off I am going to let Harley and Ivy take you out to a lingerie store.” Selina threatened and Damian quickly snapped his mouth shut. Selina quickly walked around till she was in front of the young teen. He was short but tall enough that the height difference between them wasn't obscene. </p><p> </p><p>“Damian Wayne you are amazing!” Damian opened his mouth, probably to object but she sent him a look and his mouth snapped shut again. “No, shut it! You are!” she snapped and from the tone it was clear that if he objected again then she would make a PowerPoint presentation about it and force him to sit through it as she broke down piece by piece on why he deserved to live. </p><p> </p><p>“Tt.” he said instead, looking away from the woman but she wouldn't allow it. </p><p> </p><p>“Damian.” she said softly, a contrast to her earlier anger. Damian felt himself shake a bit before he collapsed against Selina. “Oh, Damian.” she said and held him closer. She sank to her knees, pulling Damian down with her. “I'll always be here, okay?” she said softly. Damian didn't say anything, he just nodded against her chest and held her tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Selina raised her head and saw Harley and Ivy at the door and a message went through the three women. </p><p> </p><p>No one was ever going to hurt Damian again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank to everyone for sticking with this story and I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier. I just keep hitting brickwalls when it comes to my writing.</p><p>Please check out my other stories of you liked this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, this is the most awkward thing Damian has been to. And the weirdest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VOTING FOR DAMIAN HAS ENDED!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian would say he could never be surprised. He's seen and befriended aliens, seen time travel, travelled between dimensions, was Robin and that dealt with crazies on the daily and much more. Hell, he'd even say he was an expert on the weird. </p><p>Well that was until he saw a huge banner that said ‘Welcome Home Damian’ in big, bright colours, somehow managing to scale out evenly in the foyer. Beneath the banner was a huge buffet and stood in front of it where the bat family. To say they looked like shit would have been an understatement. He's seen milk with better colour than them. </p><p>He started at the scbe for a good 10 seconds before finally deciding to speak. “You all look horrendous.” He hadn't meant for it to come out so rude. </p><p>“See, the kid agrees with me.” Todd finally interrupted the awkward silence that had settled on the room upon Damian's declaration. The air cleared considerably but there was still a hint of awkwardness there. </p><p>“It's good to have you back home, Master Damian. I'll finally have someone who appreciates my tea making skills.” Pennyworth finally stood forward and moved over to the short teen. He wasn't lying either. He had desperately missed his grandson. </p><p>“You as well, Pennyworth. While I enjoyed staying with Selina the woman couldn't make tea to save her life.” joked Damian and a round of awkward chuckles and giggles went around the room. The room once again settles into awkwardness and Damian curses the fact that he told Selina that she could go home. </p><p>“Your room’s still your room.” his father finally said. Damian took a closer look and had to stop himself from recoiling. His father looked worse than that time all the Gotham rogues had escaped at the same time. </p><p>“Thank you.” thanked Damian before taking a closer look at his father and added. “Also sleep. You look horrible.” the room exploded into full blown laughter at the comment and his father even let out a weak smile. Suddenly a loud purr came from Damian's pocket. </p><p>Damian laughed quietly before taking Cleo out. </p><p>“So that's your new cat!” said Bruce. </p><p>“Yup! Her name's Cleo.” said Damian. </p><p>A litany of ‘Awe, she's so cute’ came from the family. It soon settled va k into that awkward air from before and then Pennyworth coffee rather loudly. </p><p>“Well the. Now that we've all been introduced it's time for Master Damian to unpack and try out this new herbal tea I found from going through old family recipes.” he said and gestured for Damian to follow him. </p><p>Damian nodded before putting his plant back in his arm and Cleo in the other before grabbing his suitcase and strolling after Alfred. </p><p>Before Damian left however he heard a loud groan and he shrunk in on himself. Was he already causing them pain? He knew that he should have stayed with Selina, he knew it!</p><p>More thoughts such as those followed the teen as his grandfather figure led him to his room. During this Alfred studied his grandson. He looked less paler than he had looked before he had gone before though he was still short. </p><p>“Here we are, Master Damian.” said Alfred finally, stopping at a large door. Damian swallowed before gently pushing the door, both out of safety of his plant and the fact that he was scared it might blow up. “I kept it as how you left it.” he added. Not like Damian needed the comment. </p><p>“Thank you. If you don't mind I'd like some time for myself to unpack. Selina was very generous when giving me gifts during my stay.” he said. Alfred nodded again but before he paused he hugged his youngest charge surprising the teen. </p><p>“It's so nice to have you back, Damian.” the old man said and Damian could see some tears in the man's eyes when he pulled back. Damian nodded before going into his room and putting his stuff in it and closing the door. He then collapsed against the door. </p><p>“Well Cleo. Welcome to your new home.” Damian said sarcastically and Cleo nipped his thumb in retaliation. He glared at the cat before she licked his thumb in apology. “Sorry too, girl.” he whispered, pressing his face into her fur. </p><p>This was going great. Note the sarcasm. </p><p>*** With the others ***</p><p>Jason groaned out loud. </p><p>“This is going fantastically!” he said, sarcasm flowing through each word like poison. </p><p>“Jason, be more optimistic! I'm sure it'll get better!” said Dick but even he sounded uncertain. </p><p>“Jason's right, Dick. The poor kid looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.” said Tim, putting his head in his hands. This was all his fault. </p><p>“Wrong. Brother scared we don't want him.” said Cass. The boys looked at her incredulously before they all remembered that she had the ability to tell body language. </p><p>“Why would the kid not think we would want him?” asked Steph, pulling her blond hair in frustration. </p><p>“Can you blame the kid?” asked Duke, a sad look on his face. </p><p>“Master Bruce? Are you quite okay?” asked the old butler joining them in the mini group meeting. </p><p>“I am going to show my son I love him even if it kills me.” promised Bruce and he had a look of determination, a complete contrast to the depressed look he's had ever since his fiance took in his kid for the month. </p><p>“So are we.” said Jason. </p><p>“All hands on deck.” said Dick and he put his hand in the middle. Everyone started putting their hand on top of the other and they all yelled out. </p><p>They would show Damian that each and every single one of them loves him. </p><p> </p><p>*** With Talia ***</p><p>“Oh my little Prince.” cooed Talia softly as she looked at a screen that showed her son. It had taken months to plant the cameras but Talia Al Ghul was not one to give up. “I will make them pay for what they did.” she promised, anger and poison soaking her words. </p><p>After all, she was an Al Ghul. She got her way in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to leave your thoughts down below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is awkward and Talia, for goodness sake, think before you plan please.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't kill me, don't mind the errors and I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Also</p><p>VOTING HAS ENDED. IF YOU VOTE I WILL BE RUDE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian had spent the rest of the afternoon packing and when he had finally finished procrastinating, instead of going downstairs with the rest and catch them up with what he did, he laid down on his bed and within minutes he was out cold, the plant that Ivy had given him doing wonders, with Cleo beside him. </p><p>So when he woke up it was to fur in his face. He rolled over quickly and started hacking, some of the fur had gotten in his mouth. </p><p>“Cleo.” he whined out loud, giving the black cat a glare with no real heat behind it. The cat just looked at him before flicking her tail. Damian sputtered in indignation at the respect that his own cat was giving him but before he started fighting with a cat a knock on the door made him stop and look up. “Come in!” he called out. </p><p>“Hey Damian!” came in Grayson, with his normally cheerful behavior but this time there was something wrong with it. Damian couldn't help but feel it has something to do with him when his mind made him remember that giant groan. </p><p>“Grayson.” he said easily, and Dick gave a small smile at the old greeting. Some things never change. “Did you need anything or…?” Damian asked, trailing off, raising a single eyebrow at the man. </p><p>“Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go downstairs and have some lunch?” Dick asked hopefully. </p><p>“What happened to breakfast?” asked the small teen in confusion. </p><p>“Um, well we tried to call you over and you were asleep so we didn't want to disturb you.” said Dick. </p><p>“Oh.” and despite the clearly truthful explanation, Damian couldn't help but feel that maybe they were glad that he hadn't come downstairs and they all wanted to enjoy some time with each other before they had to start dealing with the freak. </p><p>“Yeah, so come on.” and when the acrobat had tried to reach out for Damian, Damian skillfully dodged it and quickly went outside. </p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go.” said Damian and he didn't turn back to see Grasyon’s face. </p><p>***<br/>Breakfast had been… interesting. And by interesting Damian meant he had almost had a panic attack when his father mentioned school and he had quickly ran to his room and locked himself there. So much for character development. Oh well, details. </p><p>Anyway, Damian had kept himself locked up in his room and had refused to come out, not like anyone had asked him to, but still. Damian couldn't help but feel like he might be doing something wrong and that overreacting like this would make them hate him even more. </p><p>However, before his train of thought could continue on to his depressing path a knock on the door paused the train. </p><p>“Hey, Damian. You in?” came a hesitant voice. Damian started when he realised it was Tim's. </p><p>“Yes? What do you need, Drake?” called Damian. </p><p>“Umm, can I come in?” he asked and he almost sounded scared. Damian made a split second decision before letting out a sigh. </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>The door opened up eagerly and there stood Timothy, looking paler than Damian thought possible. They stood there, staring at the other until it started to become increasingly uncomfortable and Damian couldn't figure out what the emotion in Drake's eyes was. </p><p>“Hey. You look...good.” said the older teen, and he sounded much more sincere than how he would have sounded a year ago. </p><p>“Umm, thank you.” Damian said quite awkwardly. “You don't look awful either.” Damian added and internally winced and wondered why he couldn't not stop messing things up. Suddenly he felt a calming presence and out of the corner of his eyes he could see the plant giving off a small glow. Ivy really did equip the thing with everything. </p><p>“Thank you.” drake returned. Another awkward silence settled within them before Drake let out a cough. “Just wanted to say that you. You're my little bro. And sometimes. We argue but I still love you. And yeah. Sorry. I'm just gonna.” and Drake quickly ran off. </p><p>Damian stood in the middle of his room, eyebrow raised and a confused expression on his face as his door was slammed shut. </p><p>“Is it me Cleo or did Drake just say he loved me?” asked Damian as he turned to his new companion. Cleo gave a meow and nodded her head. “Huh. And I thought I saw everything.” muttered Damian disbelievingly. The young boy just shrugged before looking down at his watch. “Oh shit, therapy with Harley starts in 10 minutes. Come on. You're coming with me this time.”</p><p>***</p><p>Tim berated himself as he ran out of his baby brother's room. Cause that's what he was. He let down his brother and neglected him just like how his parents neglected him. </p><p>“Come on Drake. You can always do this again. And he hadn't even looked that annoyed.” he reassured himself, not even caring that he was speaking to himself out loud. “Now, let's put those detective skills to use and find out what he likes.” he said as he quickly moved to his computer. </p><p>He would not fail Damian again. </p><p>* * * </p><p>“How dare this clown try to compromise my son.” hissed out Talia as she looked down at Damian’s therapy session with Harley. “My son will not lower himself to these standards.” swore Talia. </p><p>Even though the mother wanted what was best for Damian, it might not always be best for him. And that became very clear as she started to plan for Harley’s demise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and as always please leave a comment.</p><p>Also I probably won't be updating up until October 17th or something because I need to start refocusing on school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Therapy for a Former Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian and Harley have a therapy session and an unwanted visitor crashes at the end</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like kill me but look at the brighter side. Apparently, doing the bottom Damian Wayne week was a smart idea. Now I just have to finish it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Damian entered Harley's office in the poor parts of Gotham he let out an off sigh of relief. Weirdly, being in a crime-infested area helped calm him down more than being in Gotham’s nicer areas. </p><p>When Harley saw him she let out a quick squeal of delight and rushed over to him. However, she was mindful about the cat in his arms. She quickly gestured over to the seat in front of her desk and Damian sat down. Cleo quickly wiggled out of Damian’s arms and sat on Harley’s desk and curled up.</p><p>“So how was your first day back with the Batclan…batfam...bathoard, I don't even really know what they call themselves.”</p><p>“Number one, cease to call them any of that please.” Said, Damian to Harley but there was a smile on his face. “And second,” Damian paused slightly and Harley resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the former robin's dramatics. “it’s been slightly uneventful.”Harley was either going to open her mouth to either interject or to congratulate, who knows, but Damian quickly rushed out “Apart from the fact that father asked me if I was going to school and I kind of ran away and Drake is talking to me and being nice, nothing else really happened.”</p><p>Harley stared at him for a few solid seconds before she groaned out loud and stood up. She briskly walked over to him and pulled him into her arms. “You know you're going to have to at least tell your pops about what happened, right suga?” Asked Harley, looking down at the shorter than average boy, grateful for those extra couple inches she had on him.</p><p>“But does it have to be today? Can't it be like tomorrow? Or like any other day?” Asked Damian, refusing to pout. Or cry. He refused to cry. “Additionally, what do you think will be accomplished in telling my father?” Damian almost demanded but held back the accusatory tone.</p><p>“Well first of all considering the fact that your father is trying to get those boys who almost killed you in bars for life and didn't even tell Selina off for roughing them up, I'm certain he'll make the life of those boys hell,” said Harley in an unusually factual tone before she pulled back and Damian could see the playful look on her face and Damian knew whatever she was going to say would be humiliating. “Plus I'm pretty sure B-man beats up rapists and all.” At the last part, her eyes darkened and became serious but she smiled when she saw Damian redden a little.</p><p>“Please refrain from ever calling or referring to my father as B-man ever again.” He pleaded.</p><p>Harley tipped her head back and let out a loud laugh and she didn't stop there. Soon enough Damian was also laughing as well. And it felt...refreshing. To just laugh again. </p><p>Harley came down enough to open her eyes up and she yelped when she saw Cleo trying to attack a plant on her desk. She quickly rushed over and picked the cat off and breathed in a sigh of relief when she saw the plant still intact.</p><p>“Control your cat.” Muttered Harley as she dropped Cleo into Damian’s lap. The cat landed elegantly and shot Harley a miffed look. Damian just continued laughing at his friend. When he finally calmed down confusion began growing in him as he remembered the incident from before involving one Timothy Drake.</p><p>“Still. Why was Drake acting weird? He said he loved me!” Damian added disbelievingly when Harley gave him a confused look at his question.</p><p>“Harley felt her heart clench at the addition of Damian feeling confused at his siblings loving him. She quickly composed herself but swore to herself that when she found the person who caused Damian all his pain she would smash him to death with her mallet.</p><p>“Suga, he said he loved you because he was scared.” she tries to convey as much feeling as possible in that one statement but Damian still looked confused and even more disbelieving.</p><p>“Scared of what?” Asked Damian, raising an eyebrow at her but Harley could feel the pain in denial that he was feeling.</p><p>“Scared of losing you. Scared of failing you. Scared of screwing up. Scared that he'll never get to tell you that he lives yy and that he means it. Just scared, Suga.” Harley said, her words becoming more and more passionate as she spoke. Damian just sat there in silence, absorbing in everything she said. Eventually, he flopped back, an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>“Emotions are annoying.” He huffed out. Cleo meowed indignantly as she got off of Damian and gave him the same look that she had given Harley earlier.</p><p>“Well thanks to emotions I got together with Ivy so I don't mind them,” Harley said and Damian scrunched up his nose.</p><p>“That was beyond cheesy.” Complained Damian. Harley just gave him a look before she took a pillow from the sofa and hit him with it. He stood stock-still until he got a pillow of his own and hit her back. It became an all-out pillow war with squeals and laughter as well. However, that lasted until Cleo let it a distressed meow.</p><p>“What's wrong Cleopatra?” Asked Damian, giving his cat a confused look. Just then a giant explosion destroyed the wall behind Damian and if it wasn't due to his vigilante training he would have died. Who he saw after the smoke cleared made his blood go cold but also go after ten times more in anger.</p><p>“My son. I have come to take you home. Clearly, you need more training if you believe that this sort of riff-raff is going to get you anywhere.” his mother said in her usual condescending tone. Damian shook with anger at her tons and the realisation that she was talking about Harley made him see red.</p><p>However, before Damian could even speak and let out a word of his own a loud angry yell came from the clown next to him.</p><p>“OH COME ON!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed and can't wait to see you next in whatever I write.</p><p>Also, I think a few of you have seen my new book. It will mean the utter world to me if you went over and read it. </p><p>Once again, Kudo, bookmark and comment and can't wait to see you all later.</p><p>Also, make sure to check out my ff.net account, Tumblr and Wattpad!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Family is a fickle thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family can be fickle. Whether it be with brothers, mothers, fathers or children. But they might still love each other. Depends though. Cause like, Ra's is an ass and legit no one likes him I swear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am uploading this during biology. I am doing reflexes if anyone is curious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What happened to you, replacement?” asked Jason as he saw Tim rushing into the sitting room that he was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to find ways to tell Damian I love him.” the pale boy replied without even looking at him but Jason could tell that there would have been a frantic look behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why? Can't you just say ‘I love you’?” Jason asked, not realising the irony of his sentence until Tim paused in whatever he was typing into the computer and looked at him with clear disbelief in his eyes. “Nevermind. Ignore that,” said Jason, trying to keep his blush down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” snarked Tim back and Jason flipped him the bird. They sat in compatible silence with only the soothing typing of Tim's computer interrupting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, things couldn't stay quiet for long and Dick came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo!” he yelled before plopping himself on the same couch as Jason and resting his head on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason repressed the urge to shove him off only because he knew that Duck needed it. Tim gave a short wave and Jason gave a scoff off acknowledgement. That seemed to satisfy the first Robin as he snuggled his head further into his little brother's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You come up with anything, Timbo?” Jason asked after a while if nothing but silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Literally most of these websites say that the best way to show it is with saying the actual words.” moaned Tim in despair. He'll have to design a website for emotionally repressed people later but now he was going to mull over how to actually deal with things like… ‘preppy’ people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” asked Dick in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timmy over here wants to tell the baby bat that he loves him but he's struggling with saying how he loves him.” answered, running his hand through his older brother's hair. It was...nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why can't you say it?” asked Dick. This time both Jason and Tim sent him deadpan stares and he looked away and blushed. “Fair enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never realised how unhealthy it was,” said Jason, not looking at either of his brothers. Dick made a noise of question and Jason continued. “I mean, I knew it wasn't good to repress emotions but I never knew how it damaged the people around you a.k.a Damian,” said Jason, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we'll be able to fix it?” asked Tim, voice so small that Dick had to sit up to make sure he was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It'll take forever but I think with the rest we'll be able to provide a stable surface,” said Dick reassuringly, trying to pretend it was only his baby brothers that he was trying to reassure and not himself but he knew it didn't work when Jason put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we will. This is the batclan. We magically find a way to fix everything.” said Jason and both his brothers snorted knowing he wasn't far off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of the baby bat, where is he?” Dick questioned his brothers, a spike of worry going through him. The only thing he could think about is the possibility of seeing Damian as vulnerable as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has his therapy session with Harley,” answered Tim, going back to his computer to search for more ways to show someone your love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he's safe. It's not like Quinn will let him get hurt,” said Jason and Dick hummed before laying his head back down on his little brother's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Meanwhile with Harley and Damian*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH COME ON!” yelled Harley, shooting a glare at Talia. The Arab woman just gave her an unamused look, looking unimpressively at the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what I mean son,” said Talia silkily, gesturing with a hand at Talia. Damian’s gaze never left his mother though. “This type of riff-raff, will turn you into them,” said Talia and Harley didn't bother trying to repress a scoff at the audacity of the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Ya mean people who accept people no matter who they are and are actually decent people?” Harley asked sarcastically and Damian couldn't help the snort that escaped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” hissed Talia in anger, outraged that her own son would agree to the mocking of his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I dare. Now, you're gonna get the hell out of my office, lady!” snapped Harley, not even an ounce in gear in the way she held herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When my son comes with me. I must reteach him my ways so he is never weak again.” and the all knowing tone snapped Damian out of his fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your way was to kill anyone who so much as looked at you.” snapped Damian, glaring at the woman. Looking at her gave him a sense of nostalgia he hadn't felt in a while but he squashed it down. Showdown with his mother right now, talking about his feelings with his therapist/ future aunt in law later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And? It was efficient,” she replied and the assassins around her nodded their heads along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Harley was slowly backing into her desk until she came close to a plant Ivy had given them on their anniversary. “Get Ivy here stat,” she whispered into it and the plant gave a small nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley quickly breathed out a sigh of relief before making her way closer to the verbal showdown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... YOU NEVER WERE!!” yelled Damian and Harley could detect the utter heartbreak in his voice and she couldn't help but feel empathetic towards the boy. She understood what it was like to fight with a parent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not my fault you are so run with your own emotions that you could not see what I did for you.” snapped Talia back and Harley could detect the hurt in her voice. Shit. She did not think she would have two assassins in her office, both with parental issues and need for therapy. Then again she didn't think she could love anyone as much as she loved Ivy so it seemed like anything could be possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OKAY!!” Harley yelled to bring back attention to her. Once everyone had turned to look at her she continued. “Now that we've established that you were a bad mother towards Damian and that Damian actually has emotions, can you leave my office?” Harley asked in a sugar sweet voice but it was obvious that it was not a request. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are you going to do if I don't leave, clown?” Talia sneered, bringing her katana higher, but just then a vine wrapped around her hand and pulled her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She won't do anything, but I will.” snarled Ivy, murder in her eyes. Beside her stood Selina, with a look of utter disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talia merely looked at her before cutting the vine and making her way back to her assassins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will regret this son. Mark my words.” Said Talia before she suddenly vanished in a smoke bond that one of the assassins dropped and the only people left were Damian, Ivy, Harley and Selina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley, Damian! Are you both okay?” asked Selina worriedly as she made her way up to them, anxiousness radiating all over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emotionally or physically?” Damian asked and Selina sent him an unimpressed look. “Okay okay. Just shock to be fair. Will be fine, I assure you.” said Damian reassuringly but Selina couldn't tell whether he was reassuring the women or himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at least that plant you gave me was useful,” said Harley and just then her arms were full of a ball of fur. “And where were you, you little minx” Harley adopted a baby voice when talking to Damian’s cat and Damian couldn't help but roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleo just meowed before liking her face and then loving Iver to Damian to make sure he was alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am well. Don't worry about me.” Damian said as he tried to reassure his cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let's start worrying about the building,” said Ivy as she gestured around them and they all winced slightly when a chunk of rock fell down. Damn assassins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now where am I meant to hold my sessions,” Harley asked and Damian took in a small breath before he opened up his mouth. Truthfully, he had been thinking about it for a while and he had a feeling he would feel better if this happened. And he had a feeling his family would also be feeling grateful as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you have them at the Manor,” said Damia and all their heads turned to look at him, yes even Cleo who stopped licking at her fur and gave him a look that looked offensive on the small animal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, kitten?” Selina asked but Damian could tell she was calculating the pros and cons in her head and there were clearly more pros than cons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… it wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, Selina is planning on moving in soon enough so you could always have one person there with you at all times and Wayne Manor is ridiculously fortified.” Ivy said thoughtfully and she seems to be approving of the plan before she turned to her girlfriend. “So what about it, babe? You have your sessions at Wayne Manor and keep an eye on both him and Selina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Why does she need to keep an eye on me?” protested Selina, indignation clear in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we love you and you're going to be staying in a house full of emotionally repressed people. We need to make sure you don't end up becoming one of them,” said Ivy simply and Selina scoffed but couldn't help the warm feeling in her. “Anyway, what about it, babe?” Ivy asked, turning back to her blonde girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Harley paused for the dramatic effect and everyone looked down worriedly “LOVE this idea! I get to keep an eye out in my two favourite people and I get to stay in a fucking Manor! Goals babe, goals!” yelled Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, chuckling at the blondes dramatics and enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Can't wait.” Damian said and the words would have sounded sarcastic if the ladies hadn't seen the look of joy on his face. Cleo licked at her owner's face, sensing his happiness and wanting to add more to it. Damian giggled and the sirens felt their hearts melt at the cuteness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and don't think for a second I've forgotten, suga. We are going to continue that conversation we had before we got interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small pause before a small dammit could be heard and the sirens burst into laughter at the utter childishness of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*With Talia*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talia watched her son laugh happily with the woman who stole her beloved and her friends and she couldn't help but feel her heart clench. Whether in anger, guilt or sadness she didn't know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took out a photo of a small child laughing, a look of joy on his face and breathed heavily. Oh how the times were simpler back then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lady, what do we do now? ” one of the assassins she had brought along asked and she quickly decomposed herself, mortified that she had shown weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we go to my grandfather. I need to have a word with him.” and her voice did not suggest that it would be a nice talk. Oh no, her grandfather would pay for turning her child against her and torturing them both. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed. I'm actually proud of this chapter and I hope you are too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Road to recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian wants to know how he can get Selina and Bruce to go on a date. He goes to Stephanie fo help and it ends much more differently than he thought</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trying to convince Bruce to allow Harley to move her and Damian’s sessions over to the Manor until she found a new place to actually hold them properly was beyond easy. Damian didn't know whether he had agreed out of guilt or genuine want but Damian didn't bother questioning it, not wanting to curse his good luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he wanted to question why when his siblings found out that his mother had attacked him they all almost looked like they wanted to burst into tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he asked Harley about it she just scribbled something down on her clipboard and Damian, out of pure indignation, didn't bother bringing it up back again. It would probably come back to bite his ass later but who cares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Damian did care about were 3 things. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span>Make sure that Selina and his father's marriage went ahead</span></li>
<li><span>Made sure that Harley didn't accidentally murder his family </span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>And 3) was make sure that his car didn't get lost in the Manor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don't ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided it was better to tackle the first one. After all, he wanted Selina as a mother and he damn well will make sure that this engagement worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First things first were to figure out how to get them alone together. Easier said than done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whilst it was true that Selina was moving into the Manor, the process was feeling far too slow for Damian to feel comfortable. And Damian was pretty sure those two hadn't done any couple of things recently so he had to rectify this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer came to him through Stephanie Brown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well see here, kid. Everyone currently is going through the process of immense fucking guilt. So you are going to use this to your advantage.” she said, looking like an old man ready to pass off his wisdom to somebody else. Damian personally thought she looked ridiculous but didn't voice his opinions as he needed her right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Damian asked. The blonde just looked at the shorter male in confusion before saying in a duh voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilt trip. Something I'm sure you can do flawlessly” said Stephanie and she sounded encouraging but Damian just clocked his head at the girl in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” he asked, shooting her a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know. When you get people to do things for you out of guilt.” she continued and Damian just looked at her in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, Brown, I have never once done that manipulation tactic,” said Damian, his voice a mixture of being affronted and confused. The vigilante looked at the ex vigilante before a look of understanding went through her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh yeah, you wouldn't have been able to do that before-” she cut herself off, not allowing herself to finish off that sentence but Damian understood what she had wanted to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody had wanted to do anything nice for him because he was a brat and nobody really felt guilt in the way they treated him until he was stabbed. Sure, he had played a part of it with how he acted at the beginning but still. He'd consult with Harley later. Right now he'll deal with his parents' love life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, thank you, Brown. Your services will not be put to waste.” Damian said after a moment of awkward silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie sighed in relief and nodded, giving him a small smile but Damian could see guilt in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Having to sit around here and watch Bruce be angsty cause the love of his life isn't talking to him can be soooo annoying like you won't believe Dami,” said Stephanie teasingly and the tense atmosphere almost dissipated entirely. There were still some lingering effects but Damian doubted that those would disappear for a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad that I could be of service to you, Brown,” said Damian dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far, the only sibling who has actually managed to form a stable bond with Damian was Stephanie and that was mostly because they were both tired idiots who needed to have better life plans. And like true that also made sense with the rest, but there was just something about Stephanie that made her easy to be around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And right now that's what Damian needed to be exposed to. Not the awkwardness of the other. But Stephanie's ease and calmly chaotic nature. And also willingness to help Damian plan out this wedding. That was also a vital part. The others always just looked slightly sick at the thought of their father getting married. And Damian would also feel slightly sick but since his father was planning on marrying Selina he managed to stomach it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, she had done so much for him, that he had to repay her back with this. Even though he felt kinda disgusted to have to organise their honeymoon as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Damian also had other reasons for wanting to organise the wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a great way for him to focus on something else </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, I'm sorry,” Damian said and Stephanie stared at him in surprise. Before the blonde could speak he carried on, words rushed. “I'm sorry for constantly insulting the moment I got here. I'm sorry for doubting your abilities. I'm sorry I shamed you for eating. I'm just…sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent in the room for a couple of moments before the taller girl stood up from where she was. She walked over to him and slowly as if she was scared her advances would be rejected, wrapped him in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I accept your apology baby bat.” her voice was soft as she racked her hands through the younger hair as he clung on to her. “I'm also sorry for not trying harder. I'm sorry for not noticing earlier. I'm sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two just stood there, I'm each other, crying softly, apologies being shared between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment Stephanie pulled back. “I know things aren't going to be solved overnight and if I'm being honest I don't want them to either.” At Damian's confused look she elaborated. “let's be honest here kid, we're both fucked up beyond belief. And we're going to have to actually deal with this shit. No more hiding and no more blaming. No more bottling shit up and firing at the closest person. That's not exactly going to be easy to do, especially with this family. But this family will be able to do it because we are stubborn as fuck.” the girl said jokingly and Damian let out a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're right. And I would like to actually be able to talk with you if that's alright. There are some things I feel like you would be less…explosive about?” and it sounded more like a question. “Anyway, it would be nice to actually be able to talk to someone in this family instead of constantly relying on Harley. I love her but she also has her own things going on. Also whilst I love my pets I doubt they can offer more comfort than a cuddle which I don't mind but it's not necessarily what I'm going for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Damian knew he was blabbering but he couldn't care, especially when Stephanie tightened her arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure baby bat. Now come on, let's plan a wedding and talk about the fucked up shit in our lives!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And whilst it wasn't perfect and it was going to take a while, Damian knew he was slowly on the road to recovery. That thought solidified when he and Stephanie were knocked to the floor by an overexcited Titus and a bored-looking Alfred along with a smug Cleo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it was going to be okay. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated especially cause I'm ducked when I get back to school cause I have a shit ton of school work I need to catch up on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. To be his sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra reflects</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was impulsive. I just remembered a comment on wattpad saying that I should do a chapter one why Cass kept away from Dami so at like 4am I started this and fell asleep and at 11am I finished it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't that Cassandra had meant to ignore her youngest brother, she had mostly tried to avoid what was inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw darkness that she didn't see in anybody else in the family, with the exception of Jason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This child had been murdered and slaughtered and had murdered and slaughtered ever since he was a child. There was probably too much blood on his hand that it would be a blessing to even classify him as human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra had seen herself when she first found him, always going for the kill instead of waiting rationaly, giving people a second chance, etc etc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything she had been taught that had kept herself and others safe for the past how many years she had been with Bruce, her new father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Be had taught her that there will always be a second chance with things. That there will always be a way to make up for what you did. That there is never an official end to things. That you can make your own story, your own legacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been thoroughly shocked to find his son spitting on the ways of the League of Assassins. The ways of her sperm donor, the ways she had tried to so desperately forget ever since she was young and scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, once she saw how he was, she began to distance herself, refusing to be anywhere near the poison that had hurt her and reminded her so strongly of her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conveniently, this time she had forgotten the most important rule and the rule that she lived by. There will always be a second chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she hadn't given Damian another chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, she hadn't even given him any chance! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would always lead to her biggest regrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that had led to her seeing her baby brothers fragile body covered in bruises and marks that could have easily been stopped. That should have been stopped. She tried to desperately ignore the cruel voices within her whispering that nothing would have had to be stopped if she had tried to be there for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been sat down and told off by both him and his friend for avoiding him from the very start and not trying to get to know him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had watched him feel more at ease with Catwoman instead of his own family (again the voices whispered of they really even were a family, if none cared enough to see the signs)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had watched him come back from an entire month with the Gotham Sirens and for her to see him as completely more differently. For one he was wearing some very feminine clothing. And he was happy. Or at the very least more relaxed than he had been before last month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She hoped that he had liked the decoration. It had taken a while to come up with something because another thing related to Damian came to bite them in the ass. What did the kid actually like? And any mention of Batman and Robin had completely been banned, not wanting the mention of him quitting to be seen as a way to run against his face.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her dad had asked him about school he had shot off like a bullet, and she sensed the fear within him and anger washed over her. Who had hurt him? Who else had hurt him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had then found out when he had gone for his therapy session with Harley that it had been attacked by his mother and fear gripped her, the news taunting her as if to say ‘tik tok. You have such little time left to be wasting.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ironic thing is, she had been wasting time. She had been avoiding Damian. She hadn't been trying to get to know him. She hadn't tried to give him a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. She had kept her brother - her baby brother- at arms length because of her own cowardice. How pathetic is that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, as she watched him and Stephanie talk and laugh, albeit a little awkwardly, from her position on the roof she felt jealousy burn her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to be the one he could laugh with. She wanted to be the one who didn't make him stiffen in sight. She wanted to be the one he was comfortable with being sarcastic with. She wanted to be the one he went to for wedding plans. She wanted to be the one he went to for setting their father up. She wanted to be his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, as she watched Steph’s and Damian’s interactions she had made her mind up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to go to the people who knew her baby brother the most. If it was time to visit the people who had helped her baby brother the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to visit one Harley Quin and one Poison Ivy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should have kept this story at 5 chapters and just finished it with an epilogue. But oh well.</p><p>And anyways, so I decided that I don't want to do a pairing. I was going through other comments and I realised that realistically he shouldn't even be thinking about romance and my tendacy to forget characters will pop up so no thank you. And plus, I wanna finish this story as quickly as possible.</p><p>Anyways, thank you to the people who actually love this</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for making my boy suffer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>